A simple matter of love and sports
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto nunca ha sido el estudiante perfecto, ni mucho menos, el que se esfuerza en clases. Su talento siempre se centró alrededor del Fútbol, lo que lo llevó a formar parte del equipo de la Academia Konoha para buscar ganar la competencia regional de academias. Pero pese a su deseo, una chica entra a su vida como por arte de magia y lo obliga a replantearse sus objetivos. Fem Gaara
1. Capítulo Uno

Muy bien, bienvenidos a otra nueva historia. Sí, sé lo que van a pensar: "este tipo jamás actualiza más de dos capítulos por historia", pero no tengo remedio, ¡las ideas nuevas me vuelven loco!. Por ende, como muchos comprenderán, esta historia estuvo en mi mente hace tiempo y no podía evitar escribirla para sacarme los pensamientos de encima. Quizás, con suerte, me concentre completamente en este fic y en los otros y deje de publicar nuevas historias.

Estuve buscando mucho por Fanfiction, con ganas de leer un Naruto x Fem gaara, pero todos estaban en inglés. No me malentiendan, puedo leer inglés sin ningún problema, pero tenía ganas de ver uno en español. Por eso, esta historia vino a mi mente. Entonces la pareja va a ser Naruto x Fem Gaara.

Este fic se centra en el mundo actual, con un poco de fútbol como centro. Nada excesivo, solo algunas cosas; la idea, es desarrollar a la pareja y a Naruto como jugador. Tengo planeadas muchas cosas para él, y serán intrépidas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, así como tampoco los nombres de ligas, equipos y jugadores de la vida real que llegue a mencionar en esta historia.

**Capítulo Uno**

Era otro día normal en la Academia Konoha, plagado de todo tipo de clases y lecciones. Algunos cursos habían tenido examen en la mañana, lo que no sorprendía a nadie dado el período en el que se encontraban transitando actualmente. Las vacaciones de verano pronto llegarían a Japón, y la Academia no podía darse el lujo de evitar calificar a sus alumnos antes del dichoso descanso.

No cuando Konoha Gakuen Den era la más prestigiosa escuela superior de todo el país.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico sin talento para los estudios, y ningún profesor esperaba que tuviera éxito como empresario o con cualquier otra posición. Más aún, no podían vislumbrar futuro alguno para el pobre muchacho que parecía que nunca sentaría cabeza con las clases. Y aquello no se debía a que fuese popular, o que las chicas lo tuvieran loco — muy al contrario, de hecho, el fútbol era su máxima aspiración desde que se mudó con su tío Jiraiya de Kyoto a Tokyo, esperando debutar en algún club de la ciudad.

Desde pequeño, el hijo de Minato Namikaze —irónicamente, pues era un titular de la selección japonesa de Basket— descubrió una pasión infundada por el deporte rival que practicaba su padre, y no tardó mucho en entrar a un club de infantiles, donde entrenó durante un período de 5 años. Cumplidos los 10, Naruto fue aceptado en las categorías menores de ese equipo.

Ahora, sin embargo, lejos de un club real, el Uzumaki debió contentarse con jugar en el club de la escuela, con la esperanza de —al menos— poder ganar el título regional que medía a su equipo con el de las escuelas rivales. Esa, además de ser un profesional, era su meta.

—¡Bien muchachos, estiren y vayan a las duchas! —exclamó el entrenador, Maito Gai, un hombre imponente y poderoso, que valoraba el esfuerzo más que cualquier otra cosa—. ¡No podemos permitir que las llamas de la juventud se extingan debido al cansancio!

Naruto exhaló un suspiro, relajando su cuerpo inmediatamente mientras se agachaba para estirar sus piernas un poco. Por mucho que quisiera bañarse, tenía que aflojar los músculos, de otra forma terminaría adolorido al día siguiente.

—¡Eh, Uzumaki, buen juego el de hoy!

El rubio alzó levemente la mirada, con algo de desgano, identificando rápidamente al grupo de chicos que no participaba del equipo parado fuera de la valla de la cancha, mirando —junto a una minoría— a los jugadores que pronto abandonarían el campo. Algunos eran sus amigos, otros sus compañeros, y otros que simplemente no conocía ni tenía intención de hacerlo. No le hizo falta mucha intuición para adivinar por qué le sonreían, por qué lanzaban palabras de ánimo cada vez que terminaban los partidos de prueba: querían ganarle a Suna, sus archi-rivales, y contaban con Naruto para lograrlo.

Kiba Inuzuka era el tipo más molesto e idiota que haya conocido, claro está, después de Sasuke Uchiha. No sólo se burló de él apenas llegó, sino que ahora ni siquiera confiaba en sus habilidades para alzarse con la victoria. Sin embargo, su actitud más irritante, era que siempre le hablaba como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado, como si ambos fueran amigos._  
><em>

Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi eran otro asunto, irónicamente, aún si solían juntarse con Kiba y Shino Aburame. Simplemente, para describirlos de alguna manera, no sentían la necesidad de burlarse del joven futbolista. No valía el esfuerzo, según Shikamaru comentó una vez.

—Aunque... Sasuke jugó mucho mejor, ¿viste esos regates y tiros al arco? Seguro que no, él te dejó mareado más de una vez —dijo Kiba, sonriendo presuntuosamente. Obviamente, mostraba muchos ánimos de burlarse del rubio—. ¡Esas cualidades son las que buscan los clubes como el F.C. Tokyo! ¡No a un dobe como tú!

Para mayor molestia del Uzumaki, Kiba estalló en carcajadas sonoras, apuntando al rubio con el dedo índice y comentando cuan idiota se veía estirando. Shikamaru y Shino lo miraron con aire de verguenza, apartándose disimuladamente del animado chico-perro. Choji, por otro lado, se encogió de hombros y sacó una bolsa de papas fritas — de inmediato, sin mucho interés en el asunto, comenzó a disfrutar de su aperitivo.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no dejes que te moleste —dijo una voz a su costado, llamando la atención del delantero del club—. Enojarse... no... es... bueno... ¡para tu juventud!

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, acomodando el peso de su cuerpo en la otra pierna para estirar los ligamentos del músculo. Sus ojos, aún si no estaban fijos en el autor del consejo, ya se habían percatado de la imagen de Rock Lee, uno de sus amigos y compañeros. Ignorando sus actitudes a lo "Maito Gai", el chico era un buen amigo, y —por sobre todo— un gran mediocampista. Su velocidad, junto con la de Naruto, los convertían a ambos en las piezas más importantes del equipo.

Sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke siempre parecía acaparar toda la atención.

—He aprendido a ignorarlos —afirmó, forzando una pequeña sonrisa—. De hecho, tengo muchas esperanzas en este equipo. Sé que podremos conseguir, aunque sea, el segundo lugar.

Lee pareció encontrar coraje en sus palabras, porque pronto interrumpió sus estiramientos y dio un salto, poniéndose de pie en un instante. En sus ojos aparecieron dos potentes llamas rojas, producto de su voluntad, mientras que apretaba su puño cerca de su rostro.

—¡Tu lo has dicho Naruto-kun! —gritó Lee, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo—. ¡Al igual que tu, yo tengo fe en que las llamas de la juventud serán lo suficientemente poderosas como para llevarnos hacia la victoria! ¡Yosh Yosh **Yoshhhhhhh**!

—**¡LEE! **

El repentino llamado petrificó al siempre enérgico futbolista quien se giró rápidamente hacia atrás, saludando a su sensei con su mano derecha.

—¡Hai, Gai-sensei!

Maito-sensei cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo.

—¿Terminaste tus ejercicios?

—¡No, Gai-sensei!

—Entonces, ¿como esperas estar al 100% cuando no entrenas como es debido?

—¡Lo siento, Gai-sensei, no volveré a defraudarlo!

El hombre pareció encontrar veracidad en sus palabras, porque pronto se acercó y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, sin poder evadir la sonrisa que crecía por instantes.

—¡Me harás orgulloso Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

De repente, una puesta de Sol apareció detrás de ambos, ocultándose tras un acantilado contra el que chocaban poderosas olas. Naruto, como muchos otros, sintieron como una gota de sudor recorría sus nucas, obviamente producto de la vergüenza ajena.

—¡Muy bien Lee, ahora correrás 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha para demostrar tu voluntad de fuego! —afirmó Gai de repente, causando sorpresa en todo el equipo—. ¡Y yo iré contigo!

Rock sintió como torrentes de lágrimas emergían de sus ojos, acompañando la alegría y compasión que emanaba su sensei todopoderoso. Bien, al menos era así como Lee lo veía, como un ejemplo a seguir, como un hombre que nadie podía derrotar.

Naruto, por otro lado, estaba totalmente avergonzado de tener un entrenador así.

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes disfrutaban del último receso antes de la última clase del día, que usualmente consistía en asignar tarea o dar indicaciones para un examen cercano. Cuando los estudiantes tenían inglés, sin embargo, debían leer una oración en voz alta cada uno para que el profesor pudiera evaluar su progreso. Era tedioso, sí, y también una de las clases más odiadas por algunos.<p>

Naruto estaba en la clase 3-A junto con Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga, del cual el último era uno de los laterales de su equipo. Poco se hablaban, pero ninguno se odiaba y eso era lo importante. Eso sí, Neji le había advertido muchas veces que se alejara de Hinata, su prima, de lo contrario su escaso respeto se acabaría.

Por supuesto que en la lista del Uzumaki las chicas eran la última de sus preocupaciones, pero no por eso era gay. De hecho, él se sentía atraído por una de las chicas más populares de la Academia, de la cual Ino Yamanaka era su amiga — Sakura Haruno era su nombre, y su cabello rosa corto junto con un par de ojos verdes jade habían logrado atraer los sentimientos del rubio.

Desgraciadamente, la chica parecía tener toda su atención en Sasuke Uchiha, el joven más deseado por las mujeres de la Academia. Un chico tan frío como el hielo mismo que jamás prestaba atención a nadie más que para dar órdenes, y eso solía ocurrir más frecuentemente en el campo de juego.

_"Ah Teme, que suerte"_, pensó el rubio mientras tensaba su agarre en el tirante de su bolso, el cual llevaba colgando tras su espalda._ "¿podrá ser cierto lo que dijo ese 'aliento de perro'?"_

Naruto dejó que su mente vagara en las palabras del Inuzuka, el idiota, cuando dijo que el F.C. Tokyo buscaba talentos como el de Sasuke. Eso lo llenaba de intriga y terror, porque había oído rumores de que un club importante de la "Japan League Division 1" estaba tratando de reclutar jugadores jóvenes, casi de 18 años. Tenía que ser un club de renombre, no había duda, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera el que Kiba mencionó anteriormente.

Su sueño era jugar en ese equipo, destacar con él y llevarlo a la gloria. La selección nacional era otro sueño, sin embargo, uno que casi era imposible.

De repente, sus ojos justo se abrieron, permitiéndole —al menos— reconocer a la chica que había corrido hacia él, chocando de frente con el rubio. Ahora, Naruto era un tipo resistente, el cual no podía ser tumbado fácilmente. Sin embargo, el golpe lo tomó por desprevenido y no pudo evitar caer hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo frío y duro del pasillo escolar.

—¡Eso dolió! —se quejó el chico, incorporándose sobre sus piernas para poder sentarse.

Molesto, el Uzumaki rascó la zona del impacto con una mano, tomando nota de la joven que ahora estaba agachada, recogiendo sus cosas. No parecía en lo absoluto adolorida, ni mucho menos, molesta por el golpe. Su cara reflejaba extrema seriedad, y no se inmutó ni por un momento mientras juntaba los libros y papeles que habían caído al piso.

Naruto la reconoció casi de inmediato, ya que ambos eran compañeros de clase. O al menos eso creía, jamás se habían hablado, y la muchacha nunca llamaba la atención para nada. Siempre se sentaba sola en un banco del fondo, bastante alejada del grupo de chicas ruidosas y quisquillosas, que sólo hablaban de Sasuke.

Ahora, extraña o no, el rubio sabía que —en parte— había sido su culpa y que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla a juntar sus cosas.

—Disculpa, ¿Ai, cierto? —preguntó el Uzumaki, acuclillándose para tratar de ayudarla—. Perdón por lo de recién, estoy un poco distraído últimamente.

El chico ofreció una risa rara, mezcla de su falta de experiencia con las mujeres y su preocupación por la chica de cabello rojo. Sin embargo, lejos de pensar siquiera en responderle u ofrecerle una simple mirada, Ai continuó su esfuerzo con tranquilidad, aparentemente sin haber escuchado las palabras del chico.

Naruto se detuvo inmediatamente, creyendo que le había hecho daño y que ahora esa joven estaba enojada con él. Pero aún así no podía irse sin ayudarla, incluso si no aceptaba sus disculpas.

—Emm... Déjame ayudar-

—No me toques.

Su voz, pese a sonar femenina, portaba una malicia tal, que el Uzumaki retiró la mano casi de inmediato, sobresaltado. Con sorpresa, Naruto observó como la chica sujetó todo entre sus brazos y se alejó sin decirle más que lo anterior. Todo transcurrió sin una simple mirada entre ambos.

_"Guau, que rara..."_, pensó el chico mentalmente, mientras agarraba su bolso y lo colocaba nuevamente tras su espalda. Su mano recorrió su húmedo cabello rubio, el cual pareció ceder ante el movimiento de su mano. _"Ya veo por qué ese tipo, Hashida, se cambió de escuela luego de tratar de pedirle una cita... Bien, al fin y al cabo, no es de mi incumbencia"_

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, sus pensamientos girando en torno al próximo juego que tendrían en dos días contra la Academia Kiri.

* * *

><p>—¡Bien clase, escuchen! Mañana deberán presentar un trabajo de investigación con explicación oral breve, basado en la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein —anunció Iruka Umino justo un minuto antes de que tocara la campana—. Y sí, será evaluado con nota que influirá en la nota final de este año —concluyó mientras escuchaba las quejas de casi todos los estudiantes, quienes pensaron que podían haber evadido lo inevitable si el reloj hubiera marcado la hora de salida.<p>

Naruto, por otro lado, se agarró la cabeza con ira y desesperación. ¡Se suponía que hoy, después de clases, su equipo tendría una práctica nocturna para el partido del día siguiente!. Por desgracia, o por suerte, Neji y Lee también estaban en su clase, y ambos mostraron su descontento con la tarea repentina.

Aunque... si lo ponían con Sakura, entonces no estaría tan mal el tener que hacer el trabajo...

—Primer grupo: Hyuuga Neji y Ten Ten —Neji exhaló un suspiro desganado al tiempo que escuchó el gritito de alegría que expulsó su compañera, pero pronto dejó que el profesor continuara—. Segundo Grupo, Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura —Mientras Sakura se lamentaba por lo bajo, Ino casi resplandecía de alegría al escuchar que la frente de marquesina estaba en el grupo del chico de cejas enormes y no en el de Sasuke. ¡Ahora si tan solo-!—. Tercer Grupo, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi.

Casi se podía palpar la desesperación de Ino, quien —seguramente— estaba pensando algo como: "¡Oh no! ¡Con el gordinflón no!"

El Uzumaki, sin embargo, no sabía si debía sentirse alegre que Sasuke no había sido agrupado con Sakura-chan, o triste porque a él no lo pondrían con ella. De cualquier manera, ganaba y perdía en cada caso.

Iruka continuó diciendo los nombres de los integrantes de cada grupo, mezclando finalmente al Nara con el Uchiha, a Kiba con Shino Aburame y otros más que apenas conocía por los nombres. Finalmente, cuando sabía que su nombre era el último, comenzó a pensar en cual sería su compañero, dado que ya no parecían quedar opciones lógicas.

Todos habían sido nombrados.

—Por último, Naruto Uzumaki con Ai; su exposición será la última.

El rubio casi se cae de la silla al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. ¡Claro! ¿cómo pudo olvidarse antes de la existencia de la _rara_, como todo el mundo la llamaba por debajo?. Arriesgó una mirada evidente hacia atrás, ignorando los susurros de toda la clase — ahí estaba, como lo supuso, la chica con la mirada seria, perdida, quien mantuvo sus ojos fijos en una especie de libro abierto por la mitad, con un bolígrafo en la mano que usaba para escribir sobre la hoja.

Sin embargo, la campana pronto interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que atacara la mente de Naruto y nadie desaprovechó la oportunidad para marcharse, ni siquiera Iruka quien dio un par de indicaciones adicionales y se fue. Cada quien buscó a su compañero designado y se marcharon, dispuestos a reunirse de inmediato para realizar el corto pero complicado trabajo.

El Uzumaki lentamente se puso de pie, tomando su bolso y acercándose cautelosamente a la chica silenciosa. Sus ojos pronto captaron el libro que Ai sostenía bajo sus manos pálidas, escribiendo garabatos con una caligrafía perfecta — un cuaderno, probablemente.

—¡Ejem! —Naruto carraspeó repentinamente, llamando la atención de la chica—. No sé si escuchaste, pero yo soy tu compañero —no hubo respuesta. La pelirroja simplemente lo miró con tranquilidad y cerró el libro, guardando sus cosas dentro un maletín gris escolar—. Etto, el trabajo es para mañana y-

—¿Mi compañero?

Un poco sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado, el joven rubio asintió.

—Hai.

—No hay otra opción —respondió Ai, exhalando un suspiro resignado. Poniéndose de pie, la chica caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo al frente de la salida, haciendo una seña con la mano derecha—. Ven.

Pronto, Naruto siguió a la pelirroja a través de los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en cómo harían para comunicarse si ella parecía no tenerle siquiera respeto. Bah, lo único que le importaba era poder terminar el trabajo a tiempo.

Tenía un partido que jugar al día siguiente.

l

l

* * *

><p>Hasta acá es lo que tengo, espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos no se van a pasar de 3500 palabras, porque tengo mucho en mi vida de qué ocuparme. Además, prefiero hacerlos cortos así actualizo más rápido.<p>

¿Podrían dejar un review, o dos con sus comentarios? Porque pese a la mala calidad de este fic, me costó bastante planear todo. ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

¡Matta Ne!


	2. Capítulo Dos

Estoy de vuelta, actualizando esta historia, más o menos con rapidez. No tengo mucho para decir, salvo agradecer a la persona que dejó en Favs, follows esta historia y también comentó. Te agradezco mucho compañero, y aunque parezca poco, eso me impulsó mucho a seguir.

Pero no es todo, también quiero agradecer a los otros dos lectores que dejaron en Follows este fic, lo cual no me sorprende dado que es una acción muy inteligente. Es mejor ver de que va todo antes de ponerlo en Favs, aunque... un review no sería nada malo T-T, nah mentira, todo lo que dejen es grandioso.

**Pareja: Naruto x Fem Gaara. Aunque he decidido que no será muy larga la historia, el romance va a ser lento. Como todo buen fic de romance jeje.**

Este fic se centra en el mundo actual, con un poco de fútbol como centro. Nada excesivo, solo algunas cosas; la idea, es desarrollar a la pareja y a Naruto como jugador. Tengo planeadas muchas cosas para él, y serán intrépidas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, así como tampoco los nombres de ligas, equipos y jugadores de la vida real que llegue a mencionar en esta historia.

**Capítulo Dos**

—Sé que no hemos empezado con el mejor pie, pero realmente me gustaría saber a dónde vamos...

—A mi casa —respondió Ai casi de inmediato, caminando siempre delante de él—. ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que en realidad yo sea una asesina psicópata que te conduce a una muerte segura? ¿O te preocupas porque piensas que mi casa tiene una sala de tortura en el sótano?

Naruto tragó saliva sonoramente, pero no se detuvo.

—Si es así, bueno, entonces harías bien en cuidar tus acciones. Nunca se sabe cómo puede llegar a reaccionar una persona que no conoces...

—¡Ey ey! ¡No digas esas cosas! —pidió el chico en un tono alto, el cual mostraba cuan nervioso estaba—. ¡Con eso no se bromea!

Ai pareció encontrar cierta diversión en sus palabras porque de repente giró la cabeza hacia un costado, revelando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando?

Mientras escuchaba como la chica se reía femeninamente, muy para su pesar, el chico no pudo evitar palidecer ante las palabras anteriores, aterrorizado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a la pelirroja? Era obvio que él no compartía su extraño sentido del humor. Además, la muerte era algo que —indiscutiblemente— quería evitar a toda costa. ¡Aún era muy joven como para ser asesinado por una loca!

Por eso, y sólo por el simple pensamiento de tomar las palabras de Ai en serio, Naruto se mantuvo callado el resto del camino, optando por analizar la apariencia de la joven estudiante. Ai, al contrario de lo que dictaba su personalidad, era una chica muy hermosa, de esas que —gracias a su belleza— consiguen atraer indeseada popularidad en los primeros días de clase.

Sin embargo, muchos pronto se dieron cuenta de que ella no era una chica vanidosa.

Quizás el rasgo que atraía más a la población masculina estudiantil era su largo cabello rojo oscuro, brillante, con un flequillo corto que cubría parte de su frente. Tenía ojos verdes grandes sin pupila, una línea negra uniforme que rodeaba sus ojos como lo que Naruto se imaginaba era maquillaje, pestañas largas, cejas rojizas pequeñas y una nariz pequeña y atractiva. Vestía el uniforme de la Academia Konoha, algo normal, justo como él lo llevaba aquel día — aunque, a simple vista, uno podía determinar que Ai le gustaba ser pulcra, a diferencia del Uzumaki.

(N/A Imaginen los uniformes de la ova y sabrán a que me refiero. O sea, Ai lo viste como Hinata lo haría y Naruto, bueno, como Naruto xD)

Su cuerpo no superaba en altura al del Uzumaki, y le llegaba hasta el mentón aproximadamente. Otro rasgo mencionable eran las curvas pronunciadas que portaban sus caderas, sus piernas largas y la delantera que más de una vez había hecho babear a muchos. Desafortunadamente para los pervertidos, aún si se notaban de buena prominencia, ella jamás dejaba que un simple tramo de su piel se revelara.

Naruto no entendía al principio por qué, pero ahora esa pregunta parecía cada vez más y más idiota.

—Llegamos.

El anuncio repentino de la joven pelirroja lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, forzando a su mirada a centrarse en la casa de estilo japonés antiguo que se alzaba ante él. A simple vista se notaba grande, espaciosa, y bien decorada en el interior — o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba, por la pinta que tenía el exterior... bueno, era muy probable que su familia tuviera dinero. Mucho dinero.

* * *

><p>Dejando los zapatos en el pórtico interno, Naruto siguió a la joven a través del pasillo de entrada, desembocando rápidamente en una sala amplia con almohadas en el suelo, una manta en el centro, y una mesita de té sobre ella. Más probablemente, aquel salón se trataba de un cuarto de reuniones.<p>

Ai ni siquiera medió palabra con él, optando por ignorarlo y escabullirse por una puerta aledaña. El Uzumaki pronto se quedó solo, indeciso, dudando de si debía seguirla o no, o esperar a que regresase. Cualquiera de las opciones, desgraciadamente, no iban a traerle buenos resultados si llegaba a equivocarse. Después de todo, esa chica era impredecible — se parecía a él.

_"Hum, me pregunto qué debería hacer ahora"_, pensó el rubio, permitiendo que su bolso se deslizara de su agarre para colocarlo en el suelo. _"Supongo que si me siento no va a pasar nada malo"_

Justo como lo indicaron sus pensamientos, el joven se acomodó de rodillas sobre uno de los almohadones que enfrentaba la puerta por la que Ai se había marchado hacía poco. Mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesita, decidió aprovechar el tiempo para observar la decoración fina y, a la vez, hogareña de la sala. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquella sala estaba preparado para recibir visitas, personas importantes o amigos de la familia.

La casa de Naruto no tenía nada de eso.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ENSERIO!?

Un grito ensordecedor le puso los pelos de punta al joven futbolista, quien pronto se aterrorizó y se puso de pie, nervioso ante cualquier queja que Ai pudiera presentarle por haberse sentado sin permiso. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa voz no había provenido de su compañera de cla-

De repente, una chica entró corriendo al salón, agitada, jadeando para recuperar el aliento que ahora le faltaba. Sus ojos escanearon torpemente el área, hasta que por fin se fijaron en la figura del muchacho rubio.

Con una sonrisa, la joven irguió la espalda, caminando con aire sugestivo hacia el confundido y atemorizado Uzumaki, quien no pudo evitar tomar nota del cabello rubio atado en dos colas de la chica y de sus ojos azules claros. Vestía un kimono negro, obi rojo, abierto en parte de la zona del pecho por dónde se revelaba parte de su amplio busto.

Aunque muy bonita, si ella era pariente de Ai entonces no se parecían en nada de nada.

—Ara ara, creía que las palabras de mi hermana eran demasiado increíbles como para ser ciertas —balbuceó la chica, ganándose una expresión confundida por parte del muchacho. Sin embargo, no le prestó mucha atención a esa reacción—. ¡Pero aquí estás! ¡un chico de verdad! Y uno muy apuesto, debo afirmar.

Naruto sintió como un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, pintando su piel de un color rojizo fuerte; pero sólo se incremento cuando la hermana de su compañera se acercó completamente a él, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del Uzumaki y trazando patrones cortos con sus dedos.

—A-Ah, p-por f-favor, n-no haga e-eso señorita...

—Mi nombre es Temari, y espero que me llames adecuadamente a partir de ahora —dijo ella, haciendo que sonase más como una orden que como una petición. Pero, antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, la boca de la joven se acercó repentinamente hacia su oreja—. Un "Chan" como sufijo sería lo adecuado, aunque... "Hime" también es _deseable._

El cálido aliento de la hermana de Ai pronto golpeó su oreja, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera en un violento temblor. ¿Q-Qué le pasaba a esta familia? ¿¡Acaso estaban todos locos!?

—Detente Temari. No veo necesidad alguna de avergonzarlo.

Como por arte de magia —y muy para la fortuna del rubio—, la joven pronto se apartó del cuerpo de Naruto, guiñándole un ojo. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama que su compañera de clases había entrado justo en el peor momento!

—Tranquila Ai-chan, sólo me estaba divirtiendo con tu nuevo amigo —explicó la chica, volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana—. Eso es todo.

—Él no es mi amigo.

Auch. Duras palabras. Bah, no es como si le importara en lo absoluto al Uzumaki; pero algo simplemente no le permitió pasar por alto ese comentario, encontrándose curiosamente dolido con esa negación. Amigos no eran, cierto, pero ¿hacía falta emplear ese tono de rabia?. Que él supiese, la última vez que se miró al espejo, no se vio como un ser despreciable y asqueroso.

—¿Oh? ¿Enserio? ¡Pero yo pienso que hacen una pareja muy linda!

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Temari. Sabes que no te conviene hacerme enfadar —siseó Ai, bastante molesta con las palabras de su hermana mayor. Ese descaro era imperdonable, y ya ajustaría cuentas con ella; sí, pronto, luego de que hubiesen terminado ese trabajo de investigación.

La rubia hizo un puchero que aparentaba mostrar tristeza, pero no le salió muy bien porque su hermana jamás cambió aquella mirada de advertencia. Con un suspiro resignado, Temari se dirigió hacia la cocina, no sin antes sonreírle con picardía al pobre Uzumaki quien parecía querer que se lo tragase la tierra.

—¡Voy a preparar algo de té para ustedes! —anunció ella, perdiéndose tras la puerta que muy probablemente conducía a la cocina.

Tan pronto como se esfumó, Ai hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole a su compañero que podía sentarse. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y pronto estaba sentado sobre el almohadón a la derecha de la chica, atento a cualquier disculpa que quisiese otorgarle.

Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada acerca de la escena anterior.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos sacaron sus libros, dispuestos a iniciar el trabajo y terminarlo lo más rápido posible. El Uzumaki tenía, al igual que Ai —como podía notar—, sus motivos para querer irse, y no era sólo la verguenza que pasó con Temari hacía un momento. No, como saben, al día siguiente Naruto tenía un partido de práctica para su primer encuentro con Kiri, la escuela al norte de Kyoto, otra de las ciudades más importantes de Japón. Y, aunque no iba a poder asistir a la práctica nocturna de aquel día, el Uzumaki no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad del día siguiente.

Pero ahora, debía concentrarse en el asunto entre manos.

—¿Quieres que anote yo o...?

—Yo lo haré —interrumpió Ai, abriendo un cuaderno por la mitad mientras concentraba su mirada en un libro adyacente—. Por lo pronto, trata de encontrar información pertinente a la Teoría de la Relatividad Especial.

Naruto asintió, enfrascándose en el libro de ciencias que tenía abierto enfrente suyo. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de que carajo era la "Teoría de la Relatividad Especial", pero tampoco iba a darse por vencido... ¿verdad?

Aparte, eran un grupo. Por mucho que odiaba estudiar, Ai contaba con su ayuda y él no iba a defraudar a nadie.

—¡Volví~!

Oh no, ¡no otra vez!. Naruto trató de mostrarse concentrado en las oraciones complejas que tenía el libro, pero su corazón y su mente le impidieron ignorar percatarse del sonido cada vez más notorio de los pasos lentos y precisos de Temari. Se estaba acercando, lo podía oír, sus nerviosismos crecían a cada minuto que pasaba en ese estado en el que no podía —ni se atrevía— a mover los ojos para percatarse de la posición exacta de la rubia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, repentinamente captó el movimiento de un brazo, depositando una taza de té cerca de él. Sin embargo, esa extremidad pronto se alejó, dejando atrás la amarga sensación de haberse salvado de ser acosado nuevamente por los pelos.

Primera vez en la casa de Ai, y ya le atemorizaba la idea de ser acosado por la hermana de la chica que le había amenazado de muerte. Bueno, más o menos, lo que sí había dicho era que si no cuidaba sus acciones entonces podría pasarle algo malo, muy malo. Quizás en alguna otra ocasión se hubiese sentido alagado, embelesado por la aparente atracción que manifestaba Temari hacia él — ahora, sin embargo, estaba aterrado de ofender a Ai, la hermana de la chica rubia.

Lo mejor era no arriesgarse, por muy estúpido que sonara. Y Naruto estaba agradecido de que no había ocurrido algo similar a lo anterior con Temari.

—Ara, ahora que recuerdo, no me has dicho tu nombre...

Sus manos rodearon el tenso cuello del Uzumaki, haciendo que su cuerpo se irguiera a la velocidad de la luz. Asustado, con un poco de palidez en su rostro, el chico tragó saliva al sentir la mano de la rubia acariciando las marcas de sus mejillas.

—M-Mi n-nom-nombre —tomó una pausa para poder tragar saliva—, es Naruto Uzumaki.

Eso causó cierta complacencia en la chica que tenía a sus espaldas, porque pronto comenzó a reírse entre dientes, divertida con algo.

—¿Humm? ¿Naruto-kun dices? —sus manos dejaron de trazar movimientos aleatorios en su mejilla para tomar su mentón, girándolo hasta que ambos encontraron sus ojos en una sola mirada. Una, con bien escondida diversión, otro, con terror absoluto—. Entonces, Naruto-kun, ¿a quién encuentras más atractiva?

El Uzumaki quiso mirar la expresión de Ai, fijarse si estaba furiosa, molesta, o haciendo planes para quitarle la vida ahí mismo. Sin embargo, la mano firme de Temari nunca se lo permitió.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas —susurró la chica en respuesta, sonriente.

Naruto sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. Habían solamente tres respuestas posibles: una, responder que Temari era más bonita, probablemente sentenciando su destino ahí mismo; dos, admitir —con toda veracidad— que Ai era toda una belleza, pero no sólo ganarse la incomodidad de la pelirroja, no, sino también la furia de su hermana; tres, y la más deseable, evadir la pregunta y tratar de cambiar de tema — quizás, si fingía que tenía novia, las dos estarían satisfechas con su respuesta.

Sin embargo, Ai iba a su mismo curso, y él estaba seguro de que sabía que no tenía novia. Al fin y al cabo, estaba atrapado en las telarañas de la rubia.

—_Temari_...

—Lástima, realmente quería escuchar su respuesta —admitió la chica, dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena tanto alboroto a cambio de la ira de su hermana. Sabía que ya se había metido en un buen lío, y no le convenía seguir ganando puntos en contra—. Bien, ¡otra vez será!

Apenas dijo eso, sus piernas la alejaron de la sala a toda prisa, sin ganas de quedarse a recibir más miradas furiosas de Ai. Parecía bastante molesta, eso se notaba, pero hoy no estaba tan susceptible como de costumbre. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver la compañía inesperada de Naruto, su nuevo amigo?

Temari se encogió de hombros mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Amigos o no, era una buena oportunidad para su hermana para salir de aquel caparazón en el que estaba encerrada.

* * *

><p>La noche pronto había llegado, y Naruto finalmente exhaló ese suspiro que se había estado guardando desde hacía tanto rato. El trabajo estaba listo, terminado, en condiciones para ser expuesto frente a toda la clase. Lo que faltaba, desafortunadamente, era estudiarlo.<p>

Ahora bien, Ai no parecía compartir el alivio de su compañero, ni mucho menos, la alegría de haber podido finalizar aquella tediosa tarea. A simple vista, no portaba ninguna emoción que sugiriese lo contrario a la deducción que el rubio había hecho momentos antes.

Y ella tampoco mostró alguna reacción en cuanto decidió acompañarlo hasta la entrada, abriéndole la puerta para que se marchara de una vez.

—Bien, hasta mañana.

La chica asintió y cerró la puerta delicadamente, sin siquiera dignarse a responderle. Naruto se encogió de hombros, pensativo, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por la acera, dejando que sus ojos se percataran de las estrellas infinitas que adornaban el cielo.

Ai, por otro lado, simplemente se dirigió hacia su habitación.

—¡Ey! ¡Ai-chan! —llamó Temari desde la cocina, alzando la cabeza ligeramente para captar a su hermana subiendo las escaleras—. ¿Ya se fue tu apuesto amigo?

—Hai —contestó monotamente la chica—. No cenaré con ustedes esta noche. Necesito estar a solas.

La rubia la observó alejarse con una mueca de disgusto, internamente complacida de que no hubiera tenido que soportar la reprimenda de su hermana. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Era cierto que, cada dos semanas —aproximadamente—, Ai decidía no cenar y se retiraba temprano a dormir, encerrándose en su cuarto para no volver a salir hasta la mañana.

Y a Temari, siendo una mujer de 21 años, no le sorprendía sentirse mal. Ella había adoptado el papel de madre cuando sus padres murieron, y ni Kankuro ni Ai reprocharon aquella grata elección. Fue por eso, sin embargo, que el mayor de la casa había decidido encontrar un trabajo decente, uno que le permitiera ayudar con los ingresos de la casa.

Ai, por otro lado, no había vuelto a sonreír desde que sus padres murieron en aquel accidente de avión.

—¡Tadaima!

La voz de Kankuro la sacó de sus pensamientos, forzando una sonrisa a aparecer en su rostro juvenil. Deseosa de hablar con su hermano, Temari se dirigió hacia la entrada, encontrándose con su hermano sentado en el pórtico, sacándose los zapatos. Era un hombre joven de 26 años, alto, con cabello corto marrón y ojos negros — vestía un traje negro, elegante, que era usual para él siendo que trabajaba en una empresa de buen renombre en Tokyo.

—Ah, Temari —saludó él, alzando la mirada brevemente.

—¿Día difícil hoy también?

—Por suerte no —respondió—, solo un problema con uno de mis clientes. Gordon, el americano extravagante.

La chica asintió, recordando todas las ocasiones en que su hermano le comentó acerca de Freeman, el ex científico que ahora vivía con lujos en Japón. No era de sorprenderse, sin embargo, que la compañía aseguradora en la que trabajaba su hermano atrajera tantas celebridades.

—Ya veo...

—¿Te ocurre algo, Temari? Estás un poco rara.

Kankuro notó como se mordía el labio, cosa que hacía solo cuando algo le preocupaba a su hermana. Quizás se trataba de Ai, lo cual era muy probable dado que las charlas entre ellos dos acerca de su hermana menor habían ido en aumento con el pasar de las semanas. Estaba... peor que de lo usual.

—Es sobre Ai-chan —reconoció finalmente la chica, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la sala—. Me preocupa que la muerte de papá y mamá la esté llevando a algo malo.

—¿Hablas de suicidio?

—No lo descartaría.

Un suspiro furioso escapó los labios del joven empresario. Aparentemente, este tema era algo que nunca habían hablado y que requería de su total atención.

l

l

* * *

><p>Ok, capítulo aburrido, lo sé, pero era para presentar a la familia de Ai, por lo menos un poco. Así, de esta manera, nos introducimos en la vida de la compañera de Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado, de cualquier manera, y tengan en cuenta que no planeo hacer esta historia muy larga. Aunque... no por eso voy a apresurar el romance, eso está claro.<p>

¿Podrían dejar un review, o dos con sus comentarios? Porque pese a la mala calidad de este fic, me costó bastante planear todo. ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

¡Matta Ne!


End file.
